commonwealth_of_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blessed Federation of the Hronosigallrah's Children
This Article is by Biologicah. "In the embers of the Corrupt Ezz's defeat, we unite as one under the banner of our most benevolent deity, the Hronosigallrah. In the unity of our holiness, we grant ourselves the gifts of the Hronosigallrah. Life, joy and the power to change the world are what we receive by empowering the Hronosigallrah through our unified energies, and it is our duty as its blessed children to ensure that no Corruption can possibly halt its divine Journey." - ''He Who Unites, Voice of the Hronosigallrah, upon the founding of the BFCH The Blessed Federation of the Hronosigallrah's Children is a major multi-species Federation which devotes its existence to empowering the deity of its state religion, the Hronosigallrah. It believes it does this by spreading the knowledge of the Hronosigallrah, prompting more of its "Children" to empower it further by praying to it in order to allow it to continue its journey. In 150 AV, it encompasses 6 nations, whose emblems feature on the banner. It is the rival of the Commonwealth. History The Tu Encounter "Your species is the very definition of unholy, and we would not hesitate to put you out of your misery at the earliest convenience!" -A Keh|Zengol admiral "What?" - A Htaaw Navigator In 343 BSE (143 BV), the Holy Imperium of the Hronosigallrah, the Followers of Keh|Zengol, the Order of the Lilac Warriors and the Kingdom of Ezz all stumbled across one another as they entered a star system with a habitable planet in it. As all four had never encountered alien life, they all presumed one another were just differently designed vessels of the same species. However, upon realising that 'Oog' did not make any sense to a species that said 'Bvz', they realised that they were all, in fact, different species. This shocked all four. They had all achieved the discovery of alien life ''on accident. However, none of them took the encounter well. They all started hurling nonsense insults at one another, which lead to more insults as they thought that each other were less gifted in the realm of intelligence. However, upon realising that they all understood 'Tu', they stopped the insults and instead just said 'Tu' to one another to try to make a meaning out of it. They settled on the uttering of 'Tu' being the most grievous insult one could ever make towards another. Nobody claimed the system in the end. Holy Struggle against the Ezz "The actions of these Nes here- what, sorry? oh. ezz. ''Ezz heretics have proven most corrupt, and are downright offensive towards the Hronosigallrah. They think they can repay the Hronosigallrah through mindless slaughter! We will show them respect. May their blood flood the halls of which their administrators order these despicable offences." ''- High Htaaw He Who Makes Mistakes, declaring war on the Kingdom of Ezz Nothing really too major occured between the four powers until 301 BSE, as they had all largely avoided each other until then. However, ''in ''301 BSE, the Kingdom of Ezz invaded the Order of the Lilac Warriors of the grounds of frequent disrespect towards the dignity of the King. The Order put up a valiant defence, often pushing back the Kingdom of Ezz. Meanwhile, the Holy Imperium and the Followers of Keh|Zengol forged an alliance against the Kingdom of Ezz, in case they were to threaten the sovereignty of them. After 5 years, the Order could not last any longer, and capitulated to the Kingdom of Ezz. They were annexed. Whilst the alliance between the Holy Imperium and the Followers of Keh|Zengol was defensive, they both decided that they had to defeat the Ezz before they invaded, as they had learned that the Ezz were actively genociding the Lilac Warriors that refused to renounce their faith. In 285 BSE, war was declared. In the beginning, there was little change in the borders as neither side had a decisive advantage over the other. A year of little progress passed by as the participants could not get a major advantage. However, halfway through 284 BSE, the Holy Imperium noticed and quickly exploited a weak spot in the Ezz's defence, which began a series of successful offences. Meanwhile, the Keh|Zengol were beginning to be pushed back as their ship production was quite underwhelming compared to even the Holy Imperium at the time, and they were losing far too many ships. The breakthrough made by the Holy Imperium was quickly stopped, as the Ezz quickly caught on and prevented their advance. However, their attempts to push back the Holy Imperium failed. In 280 BSE, the Keh|Zengol decided to attempt to trap a fleet of Ezz ships by allowing them access to a relatively worthless system that only had one access point. This worked, and they proceeded to destroy the fleet. This would prove to be a devastating blow to the Ezz, as the fleet was one of their most experienced and well-equipped. By 277 BSE, the war was in the favour of the Holy Imperium and the Keh|Zengol as the Ezz began to suffer heavy losses. However, the war was about to become even further in the favour of the two, as a misdirected ship from the Keh|Zengol found a precursor facility on a planet that was thought to be worthless. In the facility, they encountered the Maintainers and found technology that proved to be quite useful for them: energy shields. They shared both the Maintainers and the energy shields with the Holy Imperium, and with the Maintainers freeing up manpower and the energy shields making ships more durable, they only made further gains against the Ezz. The Ezz eventually capitulated in 275 BSE, which would be known as the Event of Triumph. The Ezz were forced to release the Order of the Lilac Warriors, and the Holy Imperium (who had claimed the encounter system by now) and the Keh|Zengol partitioned the Ezz between them. The War of Faith In 274 BSE, the 3 nations had eventually had an idea to unite against future threats similar to that of the Ezz. They had a conference at the planet they had verbally fought over 27 years ago, which had a basic colony on it. During the negotiations, a diplomat from Keh|Zengol excused themselves due to requiring to shed their skin (a process Keh|Zengol have to go through weekly). However, before they could leave, a diplomat from the Order uttered the most insultive word ever known to the three nations- 'Tu'. This was seen as absolutely vile by the other diplomats, but did not lead to any major political event. However, what did lead to a major political event was the discussion over which faith should be seen as the true one. Despite overwhelming support to tolerate all 3 and have the unified state be secular, none of the diplomats wanted to do this, as a majority of them were religious leaders. As a result, they all collectively decided that the nation who would triumph over the other two had the strongest deity, and therefore followed the legitimate true faith. War was declared, and only 2 diplomats made it out of the room alive. After 45 years of bloody, exhaustive fighting, the Holy Imperium came out on top, using superior tactics and newly-found plasma technology to overpower the Keh|Zengol and the Order. It annexed the two nations, and they accepted that the Hronosigallrah was the strongest deity to exist in the universe and beyond. The end of the war was met by much celebrations, and the declaration of an annual holiday celebrating the victory. Declaration of the BFHC In 228 BSE, the mountains of paperwork from all of the annexation, conversion and shrine-building had finally been finished, which allowed for the formation of the Federation they had fought a war for. After some negotiations at a decently large table, the agreement to form the federation was made. The Holy Imperium released the Holy Kingdom of Ezz, the Order of the Lilac Warriors and the Followers of Keh|Zengol and they all formed the Blessed Federation of the Hronosigallrah's Children. Much to everyone's disappointment, a holiday was not made to celebrate this. The High Htaaw, seeing as he was already near his deathbed, decided that the first Voice of the Hronosigallrah should be elected, rather than simply have him become the Voice. Thus, an election was held to select the first Voice. This Voice of the Hronosigallrah would end up being a Htaaw anyway, by the name of He Who Leads Justly. Ironically, this Voice was the same one who started the Reign of Anguish. The Reign of Anguish "Today, 200 years after the end of the Reign of Anguish, we look back on those dreadful years and we weep. We had just unified in the name of the Hronosigallrah, and He Who Leads Justly immediately stained that holiness with his vile policies. May the Hronosigallrah harbour those who died unjustly during his awful reign." - She Who Practices Gluttony After the election of He Who Leads Justly, several groups in the Holy Imperium worried about his largely xenophobic tendencies that he had displayed during the War of Faith. These worries were quickly silenced, as He Who Leads Justly denounced those groups as simply being paranoid. Whilst it did not help his reputation, any opposition to his leadership was silenced as they feared any escalation in how the Voice treated them. 5 years into his Reign, He Who Speaks Justly implemented several policies that simply confirmed the worries of those who had spoken up against him. He declared all those who 'bore a different corporeal form to that of the Htaaw, the Htyyw and the beloved Maintainers' as Corrupt, essentially stripping all of the Ezz, the Kah|Zengol and the Lilac Warriors of their rights. He also upped the harshness of the treatment of the Corrupt, legalising slavery and committing acts of genocide on those who were particularly uppity about how they were being treated. Later on, 16 years into the Reign of Anguish, He Who Speaks Justly was attacked by a rebel group who named themselves the Blackstar. Government "Why does the Council of Public Matters exist, when we already have the elected Voice? Well, to avoid a second Reign of Anguish, of course." -He Who Governs Fairly, on the existence of the CPM The government of the Federation consists of the Council of Public Matters and the Voice of the Hronosigallrah. The Voice of the Hronosigallrah is a democratically elected 'president' of the Federation, who is believed to be the one who has a spiritual connection to the Hronosigallrah. This belief holds up regardless of species and gender, as it is believed that the Hronosigallrah places a mark upon those who it can communicate to that makes people feel inclined to choose the marked as their leader. The Voice had unlimited power until the end of the Reign of Anguish, of which then it was decided that the Voice should have some limitations to their power in order to avoid a second Reign of Anguish. The Voice mainly approves or disapproves projects that are successfully voted for in the Council of Public Matters, also proposing their own projects to the Council of Public Matters for approval. The Voice lives in a designated household near the Temple of the Hronosigallrah. The Voice is protected by the Avatars of the Hronosigallrah, a cult of warriors who believe that they are the incarnations of the Hronosigallrah. They were chosen for their sheer skill in fighting, which is unmatched even by the most skilled Blackstar. Avatars are equipped with the most advanced technology available to the Federation (plasma, energy shields, etc) and are always present around Federal VIPs. The Council of Public Matters is a council that is representative of the populace, established after the Reign of Anguish proved the necessity for a body that reduced the Voice's power. It consists of representatives from each nation within the Federation and a democratically elected Voice of the People. The Council will discuss projects and laws to present to the Voice of the Hronosigallrah, as well as approving/disapproving projects/laws from the Voice of the Hronosigallrah. States Much like the Commonwealth of Stars, the BFHC is made up of several states that have limited autonomy. However, they have less autonomy than the member-states of the Commonwealth, being disallowed from maintaining their own currencies and any non-theocratic form of government. However, they are perfectly capable of maintaining their own laws and militaries. List of States Ideology The Federation follows Rethwuism, an ideology which gets its name from the shortening of Revised Teachings of He Who Unites. The core ideals are as such: 1) All those who are blessed and holy deserve equal treatment, for they are true children of the Hronosigallrah. 2) The seperation of religion from government marks the end of a successful state. 3) He who finds himself at the top of the power hierarchy must also be restricted by those lower than him, as to not lead to the corruption of his mind. 4) The masses have the right to hold their own beliefs, so much as they recognise the Hronosigallrah as their ultimate superior. 5) Mindless violence is corrupt, and must be denounced. 6) The questioning of one's dignity and other insults are not a valid justification for war, as proven by the wrongdoings of the Ezz. 7) The Corrupt must be purged, even if one must resort to violence to do so. However, violence is always the last resort, not the first. Society Culture The Federation as a whole has a culture heavily centred around the Hronosigallrah. Clothing, art and music all have some reference to the Hronosigallrah, from emblems representing the Hronosigallrah to the mention of the Hronosigallrah in some form. It is important to note, however, that not all media have mentions/references to the Hronosigallrah: there are plenty of media that are not associated with the Hronosigallrah in any way. There is also a strong sense of national identity and pride within the Federation. People that follow the state religion often feel proud to be assisting the Hronosigallrah on its journey, and even those who don't are thankful that the Hronosigallrah allowed them to live their life (other religions in the federation legally have to recognise the existence of the Hronosigallrah). Numerous celebrations are held throughout the year in the Federation. There are two at the start and the end of the year, which simply celebrate the beginning of a new year and the end of a long year. There are also the Celebrations of Life and the Journey, the former celebrating the Hronosigallrah's blessing of life and the latter celebrating the Hronosigallrah's long journey throughout the universe. Finally, there is the celebration of Triumph, which celebrates the victory over the Kingdom of Ezz (the Ezz are not required to celebrate this). All celebrations end with a prayer to the Hronosigallrah, in order to strengthen it and help it along its journey. Quality of Life Quality of Life varies within the Federation, due to the treatment of the Holy vs the Ambiguous and the Corrupt. The Holy receive an almost utopian treatment, with unrestricted access to the best of facilities across the Federation. Healthcare is free and high-quality, education is usually very good with high pass rates, and they receive free and top priority access to public transport. They are also guaranteed to have basic... federal rights, such as provided shelter, food and water, as well as the right to vote and to live. A majority of the population are considered Holy. The Ambiguous are somewhat worse off than the Holy. losing their priority access to public transport and being charged minor fees for healthcare. They are also lower priority than the Holy for healthcare, which can lead to complications that could be avoided if they were not considered a lower priority. Pass rates in education are also lower. The Corrupt are treat poorly, losing all of their rights and often struggling to get by in life. They must pay for both healthcare and education, they are often denied access to public transport (and must pay if they can even get access) and they can be legally executed. The reason they are treat so poorly is that the troublesome activites that leads to a group being considered Corrupt are discouraged. The classification of a group of people is based on how they behave. If they are troublesome, they are Corrupt. If they prove to cause little issues, they are Holy. Anywhere in between grants an Ambiguous classification. Infrastructure Infrastructure varies based on how the local population is classified. Holy planets often have high levels of infrastructure, as to fit in with the utopian standards that the Holy live in. Public transport systems are extensive, and space elevators are widely accessible. Healthcare facilities and emergency services are also widely available. The regions of space that holy live in also have quite numerous and high-quality space stations for luxury living and other activities. Ambiguous planets are quite similar to Holy planets, as they too have somewhat extensive and regularly maintained infrastructure. Public transport and emergency services aren't as widely available, however, and space elevators aren't quite as accessible. Space stations also fall in number, and aren't as high-quality. Corrupt planets have poorly maintained, yet still extensive, infrastructure. Public transport is quite poor, and emergency services are quite sparse and overstretched. Space elevators are few in number, and are quite tedious to access for residents. Space stations are also sparse, and are quite dangerous due to their poor maintenance. Economy When it comes to collecting resources, a lot of extraction is done in asteroid belts due to the relative ease of doing so. There are also religious reasons why they mainly extract resources from asteroids, the main one being that it does not harm any holy life in the process due to there not being a lot of life around asteroid belts. While their projects aren't quite on the scale of that of the CoS, they're more than sufficient. Minimal mining happens on colonised planets, for the same reason of harming local life. The Federation's main external trade is within the Anti-Commonwealth Defence Coalition, as they cannot get any trading done anywhere else due to the Commonwealth's Galactic Defence Initiative. As a result, external trade is not a major contributor to the economy of the Federation. On the contrary, internal trade is quite frequent and profitable due to the free trade within the Federation. The Holy Union particularly benefits from this, as they have little in the name of resources and are quite economically weak. The currency of the Federation is both in digital and physical form, the former being a lot more popular due to the ease of use, and lack of having to store physical currency. They are named the Server's Tears, as a sort of a humourous term due to the massive server space storing the currency takes for them. Server's Tears are used for international trade, as it is far easier to use than Vector's Tears. Vector's Tears are more of an internal currency for the individual states thanks to local traditions. Law and Law Enforcement The Federation is relatively lax with laws, as it allows for individual states to hold their own laws to a certain extent. However, there is an overarching federal law that all states must enforce, including a death penalty for treason, heresy, murder and rape for the Corrupt as well as fair treatment for the Holy and, to a certain degree, the Ambiguous. The Corrupt are to be given little rights by law. Law enforcement depends on the classification of the neighborhood, but is on average quite lenient with a focus on stopping the crime rather than the perpetrator. Holy neighbourhoods have more lenient law enforcement due to an inherent trust of the Holy, whilst Corrupt neighbourhoods have more harsh policing and even examples of police brutality.Category:Nations Category:Biologicah Category:BFHC